protect him even if he doesn't want
by sailainia
Summary: Après les évènements de Tokyo Revelations, Fye et Kurogane sont une nouvelle fois séparés des enfants et de Mokona.Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle plume, et des remors.Il va falloir qu'ils parlent.Première fanfic


Protect him even if he doesn't want to 

Chapitre 1

Le tunnel est sombre. Rien n'a changé dans le voyage entre les dimensions. Seuls les voyageurs ont changé. Surtout l'un d'entre eux. Parce que contrairement aux autres, il n'est plus humain. Et il se sent tellement fatigué. Ils viennent à peine de quitter le monde de Tokyo et pourtant, il n'a plus aucune force. Il se sent glisser doucement dans le sommeil. Son œil se ferme.

BOUM !!

_-Sale manjuu !! Tu pouvais pas nous faire atterrir ailleurs quand plein marché !_

Sourire malgré lui en entendant ces insultes. Au moins Kurogané n'avait pas changé de caractère. Il est à plat ventre sur un sol pavé. Il entend des murmures de conversations tout autour de lui mais n'a pas le courage de se lever ni même de regarder.

_-..Tain on a encore été séparés des autres… Blanche neige va m'entendre ! Qu'est ce que vous regardez tous ? Jamais vu d'étrangers ou quoi ?... Allez viens le mage, on s'en va avant que je m'énerve._

Il l'entend et veut le suivre. Mais c'est tellement dure de se lever quand on a l'impression de peser aussi lourd qu'un éléphant. Il arrive enfin à se redresser sur ses coudes mais ne peut en faire plus.

_-Fye…_

Il s'est mis à genoux à coté de lui. Leurs regards se croisent enfin lorsqu'il ouvre son œil. Le ninja fronce les sourcils, inquiet ? Il affiche un sourire douloureux avant de lui répondre.

-_Je vais bien Kurochan…Je suis juste un peu fatigué…_

Il se sent soulevé de terre en un instant mais ses jambes tremblent trop pour supporter son poids. Il vacille dangereusement. Un bras lui encercle les épaules pour lui éviter la chute. Il relève la tête vers son compagnon de voyage, toujours souriant malgré la douleur.

_-Kurorin est si gentil aujourd'hui. _

_-La ferme ! Même à moitié mort, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire des conneries._

Le ton se veut ferme mais il perçoit autre chose. Encore cette inquiétude.

Kurogané l'entraîne loin des passants qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux. Il se laisse faire, de toute façon, il n'a même pas la force de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Ils s'arrêtent en face d'un bâtiment de pierres noires très ancien, apparemment interdit au public vu les grandes portes closes. Fye se laisse tomber sur les marches, s'allongeant presque pour profiter du vent qui le réveille un peu.

_-Tiens toi tranquille au moins pendant cinq minutes. Je vais chercher après les gamins et cette foutue boule de poils._

Il regarde le guerrier s'éloigner à grands pas, disparaissant peu à peu à travers cette foule compacte et ces stands. Il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui s'est passé. Il n'a pas réussit à sauver Shaoran qui doit être à la recherche d'autres plumes, dans d'autre dimensions, avec une partie de sa magie. Sa magie qu'il lui a prise. Il pose machinalement une main sur son bandeau. Sa blessure ne lui fait plus mal depuis qu'il a reçu se sang. Néanmoins, le choc l'a profondément marqué.

Et ce sang. Celui du vampire mais aussi celui du ninja. La tête dans les mains, il soupire. Il aurait dû protester, l'empêcher de faire ça. Pourtant son compagnon semblait tellement déterminé à ce moment là. Pourquoi…

_-Et toi !_

Ce n'est pas une voix qu'il connaît. Fye relève la tête pour identifier son interlocuteur. Un petit groupe lui fait face, des soldats vu leurs armes et leurs casques. Il en compte cinq mais sa vue est floue depuis qu'il est arrivé dans cet autre monde.

_-Qu'es ce que tu fiches ici ? Le palais est interdit d'accès !_

_-Vous parlez de ce bâtiment derrière ? Excusez moi je l'ignorais. Je viens juste d'arriver dans ce pays et je ne connais pas…_

_-Ouai, c'est ça. Prends nous pour des imbéciles ! Tu vas regretter ton insolence ! _

Tout va trop vite pour lui. Le garde en face l'attrape par le col avant même qu'il est pu tenter de fuir. Il n'a même pas la force de se défendre. Ses bras pendent le long de son corps, il n'arrive pas à bouger.

Son assaillant lève une lame au dessus de lui. Il se prépare à recevoir un coup et baisse la tête mais…

_-Lâches le !_

Son adversaire le relâche aussitôt. Il tombe à genoux sur le sol à bout de forces mais ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Le ninja lui tourne le dos, seul face aux soldats qui ne sont plus que quatre encore debout. Celui qu'il l'avait menacé est sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin, le visage en sang.

-_Tuez les !_

Aussitôt que l'ordre est lâché, les hommes se jettent sur le guerrier, qui les repousse sans difficulté. Une fois tous ses adversaires à terre, Kurogane saisi leur chef.

-_Lèves encore la main sur lui et je te tus._

Il a encore l'intention de le frapper, histoire de bien faire rentrer la leçon. Mais une légère pression sur son bras retient son attention. Le ninja baisse les yeux et rencontre celui du magicien, à genou à coté de lui, ses deux mains s'agrippants à sa manche.

-_Arrête…Kurogane_.

Fye sent qu'il ne peut en faire plus. Mais si son compagnon tut cet homme, encore à cause de lui,..

-_S'il te plait, arrête._

Après un dernier murmure, ses mains relâchent le ninja, et il se sent heurter le sol encore une fois.

* * *

enfin finit! Ma première enfin postée! Eheheh...prochain chapitre euh...dans 2 semaines...je sais je suis longue

une review peut être?


End file.
